Naruto in love with a Criminal
by YamiUchimaki
Summary: The title says it all. Our little blonde falls in love with a black haired and very steamy guy. This is their story of their little romance. There mite me lemons later on, sooner than expected. Well what can I say that guy knows how to charm Naruto and put him under his spell. Well I hope you guys enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

Hey its Yami here!

Well I'm making fan-fictions with the inspiration of songs, like this fan-fiction is going to based of the song Criminal- by Britney Spears. Don't judge cause her songs are good and addicting. Well the old ones that is.

ANYWAY, plz go ahead and read, plz review and favorite the story if you like

**WARNING**: SASUNARU, meaning MENxMEN!

* * *

><p>The big ball room was filled with a golden light, people in fancy and elegant cloths. Everyone looked like they were having such a great time by drinking champagne and socializing, everyone except for one little blonde. Uzumaki Naruto was his name, his hair was golden as the sun, the most beautiful ocean blue eyes anyone has ever seen, his skin was sun kiss tan, and on each cheek there were three lines, whisker like. Most people would describe him as a beautiful and fragile creature, they weren't mistaken that he in deed was beautiful, but he was just a trapped butterfly.<p>

He was wearing a beautiful orange kimono with a blue fringe kimono jacket with beautiful white butterflies on it, it was as long as his kimono. He was at this big party with his supposedly fiance Sai. His parents had sent him to the U.S from his home in Japan to marry this man, for his money, basically it was a forced marriage.

Since Sai was just talking to his bosses he was just there next to him, his eyes began scanning the room. "I don't know why they are making me do this...they already have enough money to buy the whole world, why do they have to ruin my life only to obtain more of those pieces of paper?" Naruto asked him self as he looked at the chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

He grunted at the as sudden hand squeezed his left elbow a bit too hard. "Stop spacing out like an idiot and smile, show that pretty face of yours," was whispered harshly to him as he got a grip of his chin. He knew that cold voice any were, Sai was looking at him with serious and angry eyes, Naruto just glared back. "Don't you disrespect me! Do you hear me!?" he said a bit louder as he shook and squeezed the blonds arms harder.

Naruto shook his face and arm away from his grip and quickly walked to the rest room, but he didn't missed out when he heard Sai say to his superiors from work that he was sorry for how his fiance was acting and he knew he said it with that fake smile of his.

Naruto was facing the big mirror while leaning on the sink, "I hate him so much! I don't wanna marry him! I wish I could run away..." he whispered to himself as a tear rolled down his whisker cheek. He gently whipped the tear away, and gazed into the mirror to check that there wasn't any sign of him crying. After that he decided to leave the restroom, he didn't want Sai yelling at him again

He was looking for Sai only pot him cornering a girl with pink hair. Naruto's mouth opened slightly and his eyebrows sowed together in anger. He walked over to them, as he got closer to them he heard them whispering stuff to each other and the look on their faces was flirty and lusty.

As he stopped in front of them he said, "So you aren't working on the street corner tonight I see." The girls mouth just hanged open, "I'm so so sorry," said Sai as he gently pushed her off him, "What the hell is wrong with you!" he said to Naruto as he took his arm and dragged him out side, and left the girl behind with her mouth hanging wide.

Once they were out side, "How dare you disrespect me like that huh!?" Sai yelled at the poor blonde as he harshly pulled on his arm, "Who do you think you are!? Who do you think you're talking to!?" Naruto was furious, his arm started bleeding because of Sai's nails digging into his arm, "I'm talking to a bastard that thinks his superior than everyone else! If you think I'm going to be with you because you think you can make me you're so wrong!"

Sai slapped Naruto hard across the face making him fall to the ground, "Hey!" a voice said sounding angry. As Sai was about to give him another slap someone took a hold of his arm, turned him around, making the stranger be in between Naruto and Sai, and delivered a punch to Sai's gut. Sai try to hit him back but only received another punch on the face and then another, until he fell to the ground groaning over the pain.

The stranger turned back to look at Naruto, "Are you ok?" Naruto was awe struck, the guy had pale skin, eyes as dark as the night, and his hair looked anti-gravity well the back of his hair, his arms were tatted as well. "Yes," Naruto answered as the guy went to a black motorcycle that appeared to be his. "Hold on," he said and kicked Sai in the family jewels earning a big groan from him, "Now I'm ok," he said dipping his head to the side.

He turned around towards the guy only to see him handing him a helmet. Naruto gave him a questioning look, "Come on I don't bite...much," the guy said playfully with a grin. Naruto smiled and chuckled, he took the helmet and placed it on and got on the motorcycle wrapping his arms around the black hair guy.

"The name is Sasuke by the way, what's yours cutie?" said the guy making Naruto blush, "Naruto," he answered hiding his face into the helmet. Sasuke grin reappeared and accelerated into the night, feeling Naruto's arms hold him tighter.

* * *

><p>Well that's all I'm putting today. No worries I'll begin writing the rest right now so be patient Kay!<p>

Till then this is Yami-chan! Jane!

comment and favorite plz


	2. Chapter 2

Hei its Yami-chan again!

sorry for not updating...but i had a writers block...I SUPER HATE IT WHEN THAT HAPPENS

also the fact that school is almost over I've been kinda busy lately

Anyway here's part 2 hope you enjoy

please comment and favorite

* * *

><p>The city lights were just simply beautiful thought Naruto as they roamed the cities light up streets. "Its beautiful," Naruto said, "Huh? What is cutie?" asked Sasuke. "T-The city lights they are just beautiful is all," answered Naruto embarrassed. "Hn," Sasuke grinned, "I'm guessing you're not from here are you." Naruto just hugged the raven tighter as he saddened remembering his home land and his parents and how they were the reason why he was where he is now. "N-Not really," answered Naruto his voice kind of shaky, on the edge of tears.<p>

Sasuke could tell that Naruto had gone through some complicated stuff, just by the sound of his voice, "Hey don't worry cutie, stick with me and I'll make your time worth while," he said hoping to cheer him up at least a little. Naruto smiled and hope he made the right choice in going with this mysterious person, "I guess I will."

Moments later Sasuke pulled over into a dark ally. It made Naruto a little nervous. Sasuke was at the end of the ally's dead end and took out what looked to be a little control remote from his pocket, he pressed a button. The wall was opening, in the way a garage door would, Naruto was astonished. Sasuke went into the opened space, once in there he pressed the button again. The door began to close, then they were surrounded by darkness.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Naruto started to panic not being able to see anything. Three claps were heard and bright lights illuminated the room. Naruto's eyes immediately shut close by the sudden bright lights. "Sorry about that cutie," Sasuke said as he took off Naruto's helmet of for him. Naruto rubbed his eyes, once he opened his eyes all he saw were those black beautiful eyes that the raven possessed, "You ok cutie?" Sasuke asked as he caressed his whiskered cheek making the blonde blush. "Y-Yes thanks," stuttered Naruto.

Sasuke took his helmet off, a smirk was plastered on his face, "Well come on then," he said as he offered his hand to Naruto, "I'll show you around." Naruto took the raven's hand and walk out of the garage and into what looked like a bed room.

The room was big, about as big as a living room would be. The thing that Naruto notice was a queen size bed in the middle of the room against the wall. To the left side of the bed there was what seemed to be multiple small lockers on the wall, next to them there was a white door with a fan symbol on it. On the right side of the room there was a wall with a big window, without glass, that let you see a kitchen. The floor was hidden under a light brown carpet, while the walls were painted a deep blue color. What amazed Naruto the most was that the celling was adorned with lights. Lights that looked like the ones that people hanged outside on their roofs for Christmas.

"I know it doesn't seem like much," Sasuke stated, "but this is my home." Naruto faced him, "Its wonderful Sasuke," he said with a sincere smile. Sasuke slightly smiled, "Glad you like it cutie, so do you want to go to sleep now, it must of been a heck of a night for you," asked Sasuke as he took of his jacket and hanged it up on the door's hanger, the one they came in from.

"So cutie you can roam around if you'd like I'm going to make us something to eat alright," the raven said. "A-Alright," answered the blonde as he look away from him with a slight blush, he couldn't help it, the guys eyes were just to hypnotizing.

He heard him chuckle, "Don't look away from me cutie," he said as he took the blonde's chin and forced him to look at him, "Your eyes fascinate me in such a way, that I cant stand not being able to look into them." Naruto was red as a tomato, it didn't help that Sasuke's face was a few inches away from him. Sasuke leaned down and softly kissed Naruto on his soft lips. They stayed there not moving, enjoying the feeling of each others lips on their own.

Sasuke broke the kiss, "You are so cute when you blush," he teased. Naruto looked away embarrassed and he head him chuckle once again. "Alright I'll make the food now," Sasuke said as he headed to the kitchen. Naruto just pouted as he started to roam the room.

Naruto opened the white door with the fan on it, which turned out to be a huge bath room. The room was brownish light color but the light that illuminated the room made it look like a gold color. There was a big shower for at least five people to be able to fit in it. The shower was all tile floor, the door was glass that you had to pull to open, heck there was even a place you can sit in the shower, just in case you wanted to last longer in it. In the bath room there was also a Jacuzzi big enough for at least three people. "Wow for a guy that doesn't look to have much, he definitely does," said Naruto astonished.

Naruto left the bathroom to check out what really catch his attention when the entered the room. The little lockers besides the bathroom door. The lookers looked old, he pulled one of the little doors opened, inside it there was pictures of him and other people, 'Probably his family,' he said to himself. He kept roaming around and found some old newspapers but didn't bother to read them, what really shocked him is what he found in one of the lookers.

A gun, he had found a gun, and it looked like it had been used multiple times. He turned to look at one of the old newspapers that he had found earlier, a shiver ran up his spine as he read the head title on it "**Sasuke Uchiha has been freed from jail," **the article read that he had robbed and killed before, which made Naruto nervous.

"Oh I see you have found my old gun," said deep voice behind him. Naruto turned his head to see Sasuke leaning behind him with his chest on his back and his arms around his waist. "Sa-Sasuke," Naruto sounding scared.

* * *

><p>Well that's all for now I hope you've enjoyed!<p>

Again I'm so sorry for uploading so late!

Blame it on writers block and school stuff!

Also I'm sorry it wasn't much as last time I still hope you will comment on my story or follow it if you'd like ^w^

This is Yami-chan! Till nest time! Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys Yami here!

Thx goes to the people out there that read my storys but plz if u can comment I would like to see what you think of them as well.

**WARNING:** There mite be a mature scene up ahead in this chapter to be cautious plz, NO FLAMING!

Plz enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sasuke shift his view from the gun to those blue deep eyes, seeing the concern in them, "Hn, don't worry cutie I would never hurt you," he kissed the blonde's whiskered cheek, "You haven't given me a reason to do so." Naruto relaxed on Sasuke's hold, somehow Naruto found him self finding it easy to trust the raven.<p>

Sasuke took a hold of Naruto's chin and kissed him. The kiss wasn't as the one they shared before, their lips were actually moving against each other. Sasuke leaned more on to Naruto's back, making him trapped in between Sasuke and the lockers. His chest pressed slightly against them as he felt how Sasuke's body was pressing behind him, how his big and firm hands roamed his hips and chest trying to find a way into his kimono.

Naruto has never had experienced something like it before, the thoughts of someone touching him in such a way used to scare him before. So why was Sasuke an exception? This man that he had just met tonight, has clicked something in him that he has never felt before, but what was it?

Sasuke pulled away with a satisfied face, their lips still barley touching as he opened his dark eyes to look into Naruto deep blue ones that where still open from his shock. He smirked and Naruto felt it, he then licked Naruto's lips slightly before blowing onto them coldly. "Drop the gun cutie." Sasuke said in a deep voice that was strangely soothing and alluring.

Naruto's grip loosened on the gun slightly, but still grasped it loosely. Could he trust this man? This killer? This criminal?

"Come on cutie, I promise tonight will be fun and worth it, if you just get rid of the gun. Forget what you saw if you need to." Sasuke tried to coax the blond again.

A thud was heard as Naruto finally released the gun. "O-okay... I'll trust you." He said timidly, in slight desire.

With a smirk, Sasuke in a swift move turned Naruto around, kissed the blonde as he pressed him against the lockers. The kiss was rough but passionate, showing Sasuke's dominance over the blonde.

Naruto was literally drowning in the kiss, he has never kissed anyone in such a way.

Before he knew it his legs were wraped around the raven's waist as his arms were tightly around the raven's neck, clinging to him, kissing him with such a passion, his hands roaming his black silky hair messing it up. Sasuke had an arm under the blonde's cute butt while the other supported his back as his hand griped lightly the blonde's hair. Hot pants were shared and lusty moans of pleasure were made.

Sasuke began walking backwards until the back of his knees touched the edge of the bed. He carefully sat down on the bed while still having the hot make out session with Naruto.

The position that Sasuke had placed them on made Naruto feel something strange under him. "Sa-Sasuke?" Naruto asked by interrupting the kiss. "Hn?" asked Sasuke as he moved onto Naruto's tan neck. "Ahh w-what's that?" Sasuke detached him self from the blonds neck, "What do you mean cutie?" he sexually whispered into Naruto's ear and gave it a teasing lick. Naruto shivered to the wet and cold sensation, "T-That.." he moved his hips back and forward showing Sasuke what he meant. Sasuke hissed, "Ahh what do u think it is cutie?" Sasuke devilishly smiled, his dark eyes were clouded with lust and want.

Naruto thought for a second trying to process what the raven had meant, then his face completely turned to a bright shade of red. Sasuke chuckled and took Naruto's chin, "You look cute when you blush you know," before Naruto could argue about what Sasuke said his lips were once again being attacked by the raven.

Sasuke's hands managed to get inside the blondes' kimono roaming the soft and smooth back, his finger nails caressing it up and down slowly making the blonde shiver and arch his back in delight. His hot and talented mouth was on his neck kissing and sucking it all the way down to his torso. Naruto never had experienced such pleasure, his heart was thumping loudly in his chest his skin was covered in goose bumps, he still wanted more.

He felt how his kimono was slowly being slipped off his shoulders and a mouth soon was placed there nibbling on his skin. A little thud was Naruto's' kimono had fallen to the floor, which meant he was only on his boxers. "S-Sasuke ahh.." Naruto moaned, a simple 'Hn' was his response. "T-Take off your cloths too mhhh," embarrassed of being the only one half-naked. He could feel a smile form on Sasuke's lips since he had been busy making marks and placing sweet kisses on his neck. "You do it cutie I'm kind of busy." Naruto moaned and timidly began to unbutton the raven's shirt.

Sasuke mentally chuckled as the blonde's hands were shaking as he unbuttoned his shirt. Naruto gasped, Sasuke was well built and lean, "Like what you see?" Sasuke asked amused. Naruto placed his hands on the raven's chest softly caressing his collar-bone, ever so slowly he slid his hands lower enjoying how Sasuke's skin felt.

His hands reached Sasuke's belt, he began to undo the leather material. Sasuke a little surprised that the blonde had lost a little of his timid side. Blue eyes met dark ones, Naruto smirked as he pulled the belt off and dropping it on the floor. Sasuke smirked back and out of no where he flip them around so that now Naruto was laying on the bed and Sasuke was between his legs on top of him on all fours. "You seem to be gaining confidence," Sasuke said as he slipped off his pants, "That means I can continue," he smirked.

Naruto's heart accelerated by knowing what was about to happen. His mind had been fogged up with want and lust. The sound of his racing heart silenced his thoughts, except that he just wanted this man above him, he couldn't think of anything else now.

Their lips connected once again, holding hands with their fingers intertwined with each others. Sasuke kissed and sucked on Narutos' neck making sure to leave some more marks, marking the blonde as his. He went lower and lower to his dusty colored nipples and sucked one of them making Naruto moan with delight. Licking and biting them having his fun feeling the body beneath his shiver and tremble with pleasure, the two hands griping on his hair desperately trying to make him stop. He kissed down Narutos' stomach, his hands feeling his body, how beautifully curved and soft it is.

Sasuke slowly pulled down the blondes' boxers. Naruto looked away in the process pulling his knees together feeling embarrassed. Even with his legs together, Sasuke still managed to pull the boxers off Naruto and toss them somewhere. He took Narutos' knees, one in each hand, spreading them apart from each other earning a yip from the blonde. "You're still pure aren't you cutie," he asked as he leaned over him. "Y-Yes..." Naruto answered still not looking at him. "So I'm the first one to see your body," he said as he passed his hand through Narutos' golden hair down to his tanned chest. "Y-Yea...I'm embarrassed of being so exposed to someone," he said in a low voice. "Hn, there's nothing you should be embarrassed cutie," he said as he headed lower, "Your body is beautiful." A wave of pleasure hit Naruto making him moan loud arching off the bed.

He looked at Sasuke only to see him looking straight at him while deep throating him. Naruto let his head fall back on the bed as his hand clinched to the pillows, moaning and trembling. "S-Sasuke! Stop I-I'm going to cum!" at that moment Sasuke stop, taking his mouth of Narutos' manhood with a pop, "Well we cant let that happen now can we," Sasuke said with a playful grin. Sasuke reached over to the little cabinet next to the bed, opened the drawer and took out a bottle of a strange liquid. "S-Sasuke?" the raven looked at the blonde that looked a little concerned. "Don't worry cutie this will make the process a bit more easier," he squirted an amount on his fingers and rubbed them together.

Hot tongs danced with each other once again, their bodies pressing against each other, the heat felling hotter and hotter. Sasuke entered one finger inside Narutos entrance, the blonde didn't even flinch. He moved the finger in and out and added the second finger, causing Naruto to groan a little at the feeling of being penetrated. Sasuke kept doing what he was doing, and without warning he added the third finger making Naruto hiss in pain. "Sa-Sasuke... it hurts..." he said biting his lip. Sasuke hushed him with a kiss, "I know just bear with me just a little more, I don't want to hurt you." Naruto nodded, "I-I'll try." Sasuke began to scissor him stretching him enough to make the next entrance as painless as possible.

Naruto took deep breaths as he tried to relax as much as he could. Little by little the pain became bearable and turned into something else. "Ahh S-Sasuke.." the raven lowered his face to the blonde ones'. "What is it cutie?" "Please, go deeper, Sasuke.." Naruto begged with half lidded eyes and a very flushed face.

Sasuke swallowed he couldn't take it anymore he needed to feel him now! He took his fingers out, with a grunt of displeasure coming from the blonde, and positioned him self on the blondes' entrance. "Get ready cutie cause your going to be mine tonight," with a grin he pushed into Naruto, causing the blondes' back to arch and make a silent moan.

Sasuke could feel Narutos' body tremble in delight under his hands. Once he was fully inside Naruto he leaned in to kiss some tears off the blondes' face. "Are you alright cutie?" concern could be heard in his voice. Naruto kissed him reassuring him that he was alright, "Y-You can move Sasuke," he said timidly. Sasuke smiled and kissed him, "You'll enjoy it, I guaranty."

Sasuke slowly pulled out and slowly went in, trying to get Naruto used to the feeling. After a few slow thrusts, they became faster harder, Narutos' moans of pleasure tingling in Sasukes' ears making him want to make him moan even louder.

The raven pulled out and took Naruto by the hips forcing him to sit on his lap facing away from him. "Sa-AHH!" Naruto didn't finish because Sasuke had entered him once again but this time from behind. "Sorry what was that cutie?" Sasuke teased as he slowly thrust in and out with each word he said. Naruto just moaned in response. "Oh could it be this!" he thrust into the blonde deeply by also bringing Naruto by his hips down on his. Naruto screamed in pleasure and ecstasy, he never felt so much pleasure in physical contact. "That's right cutie, let me hear it!" Sasuke said in a groan by how tight the blondes' walls squeezed him as he continued to repeat the same move over and over with each time getting faster and deeper.

Sasuke was hunched over Naruto as he was on all fours. Naruto turned his head to look at the raven, "S-Sasuke! Ahhh I'm close!" he said with half lidded eyes. Sasuke groaned, "I'm at my limit too." Sasukes' thrust became harsher and without redom, Naruto couldn't hold it any longer, "Sasuke!" he said as he came for the first time. Sasuke cum a few seconds after Naruto, grunting the blondes' name in the process. The fell on the bed exhausted and tiered, "T-That was amazing..." Naruto said trying to catch his breath.

"Hn," Sasuke said as he carefully pulled out and set him self besides the blonde, "I told you, you wouldn't regret it," he stoked the golden hair of the blonde as he admired those beautiful set of blue eyes he fell for. Naruto blushed and smiled, "Well..you were right," he yawn afterwards. Sasuke looked at him with loving eyes, "Lets sleep, Ill explain everything tomorrow," he said as he embraced the blonde kissing him on the head. "You promise?" asked Naruto, "I promise cutie," Sasuke stated as he kissed him good night.

With that being said both of them fell asleep embracing each other.

* * *

><p>Well that was it for this chapter<p>

Till next time!

This is Yami, bye bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello guys long time no see huh...don't kill me...

GOMENASAI...for taking time to continue writing my stories, those people that actually read them and like them

This chapter isn't long but its cute, and after how the actual Naruto series ended...well I was heart broken... so I wrote this mushy dorky love thingy lol

I hope you guys like it

* * *

><p>Warmth and safe was the way he felt as started to wake up. A little blonde head rubbed the drowsiness out of his eyes. "That was the best sleep I have had in a long time," he yawned.<p>

He felt something shift on his side. That's when he noticed he was on Sasukes' pale chest, and his tattooed arm around him, with his arm resting on his hip.

Last nights' event came flashing in his memory making his head explode with embarrassment a heavy blush decorated his face that went all the way up to his ears.

"I gave myself to Sasuke last night, we did.." he mentally squealed.

His little thoughts were busted as he heard the raven groan and pull him closer in a tight embrace. Naruto smiled, and kissed Sasukes' nose making it wrinkle up just as a bunny would.

Onyx eyes slowly began to open, "G-Good morning Sasuke," he heard. As his eye sight adjusted he saw the most beautiful person ever lay eyes on. Sasuke smiled and pulled him even closer and kissed the blondes' soft lips, "Good morning cutie," making Naruto blush and smile. Sasuke never thought anyone could look so cute in the morning, Naruto with his cute blush and bed hair was in deed adorable.

"Would you like some breakfast Naru?" Sasuke asked as he let go of Naruto sitting up. "Y-Yes please," the blonde answered and he tried to sit up, "ITAI!" the blonde screamed and quickly lay back down, his face scrunched up in pain.

"Cutie are you alright!?" Sasuke loomed over him worried. "M-My back..it hurts," the blonde said with deep breaths. Sasuke slightly blushed. He leaned down and kissed Narutos' back, since he was laying face down.

"Forgive me beautiful," he said as he continued to plant small kisses on the blondes' back. Naruto arched an eyebrow in confusion and turned his head to face the raven, "For what should I forgive you Sasu?" Sasuke chuckled and kissed the blondes' lips, "I was too ruff with you last night," Naruto blushed and looked away making Sasuke grin, "It was your first time after all," he whispered in the blondes' ear, "Then again you where the one who wanted me to go faster," he slowly licked Narutos' earlobe making Naruto to shiver.

The raven chuckled, "Don't worry cutie," he said as he kissed the tan shoulder of the blonde, " I wont do anything, unless you want me too." Naruto turned onto his back, his face was red, "M-Maybe later...w-when I'm not hurting so much," he said looking away. Sasuke smiled, "Anything you want darling," and kissed him once again.

"I'll make breakfast for both of us alright," the raven kissed his forehead, "You just rest here," he said with those ebony eyes. "A-Alright Sasuke," answered the blonde making the raven smile.

Sasuke got up and headed to the kitchen leaving Naruto to rest. "He is supposedly this really dangerous criminal," he thought to himself, "But he has been so nice and sweet to me," he looked at Sasuke through the kitchen window opening and smiled. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath smelling Sasukes strong and nice sent, "Maybe, just maybe he isn't what they say he is," he thought as he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Told ya guys it wasn't going to be long<p>

but I hope ya liked it..

plz do coment if you are liking the story so far, I would like to know

Till later, this is Yami!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello guys Yami here with another chapter!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>A small smile formed on his lips, the sight of his cutie curling up on his bed cuddling the pillow he slept on was such a sweet sight. Sasuke couldn't remember the last time he actually smiled because of something or someone for that matter. That little blonde somehow had a way to light him up.<p>

'I still wonder how such a cutie like him could be involved with that fucking black haired guy,' just the thought of Sai made Sasukes' blood boil. He remembered everything that happened last night.

Sasuke had a little 'important' business meeting on the building, next to the one that big and fancy party was being held. He was just heading towards his motorcycle when he head screaming that sounded more like an argument.

He turned around and he saw this black haired guy in a suit and he was yanking on what seemed to be a blonde down the stairs, he couldn't really see his face, wearing a really colorful kimono. He stood there to watch, curiosity taking the best in him. As the guy yanked the blonde to the side he was able to see his face, he froze, such beautiful blue eyes those strange whisker marks on his face made him mysterious, so breath taking. The dark haired guys' yelling broke his frozen stance.

"How dare you disrespect me huh!?" he yelled as he yanked on the poor blondes' arm again, which made Sasuke stomach turn in anger. "Who do you think you are!? Who do you think you're talking to!?" he continued to yell, but the blonde apparently wasn't having it. "I'm talking to a bastard who thinks his' superior than everyone else! If you think I'm going to be with you just because you think you can make me you are so wrong!" he yelled back.

Sasukes' heart stopped as soon as he saw the guys' hand go up and the sound it made as it came down with force and smacked the blonde on the face, making him fall to the ground.

That's when his blood boiled and rushed up to the guy, took his arm turned him around placing himself in between the guy and the blonde. Sasukes' fists made contact with the guys' face and stomach, till the guy was on the floor groaning over the pain. He turned around to the blonde, those beautiful eyes made his anger die down. If it was up to him he could of killed the guy off, but he didn't want to scare the poor blonde away.

"Are you ok?" he had asked, he felt how the blonde scanned him up and down. "Yes," the blonde answered as he got up, and Sasuke headed towards his motorcycle, motioning him to follow. "Hold on," said the blonde, Sasuke turned around to see the blonde go up to the guy and kick him right in between his legs. Sasuke had to place a hand on his mouth in order to keep a laugh from escaping, and took out his spare helmet. "Now I'm ok," said the blonde as he dipped his head to the side, 'Oh spicy' said Sasuke in his head.

Sasuke smiled at the memory and the way Naruto cling to him as they were on his motorcycle. All the cute gestures the blonde made as he scanned his place. The way on how the whisker marks on his face made him even more adorable, to the way on how his eyes light up to something he is amazed by. He wasn't really expecting to move so fast with him at all though, he would of waited as long as Naruto had wanted.

Not that he regretted it of course! The little moans the blonde had made as he clamed him as his, the faces he made as he felt the pleasure he made him feel. How his nails scratched his back as he moved. The intense and yet comforting body heat the made with their passion. How he screamed his name as he came was in deed an unforgettable memory.

Yes it was a really fluttering feeling Sasuke was feeling, but then again he knew that Naruto ran danger by being with him. Sasuke looked up again to see the blonde still snuggling his pillow. A small sad smile appeared on the ravens' face.

"Oh my sweet little cutie," he thought with sadness, "I will soon tell you the truth, but for now I think I want to enjoy this little bit of heaven, at least for a little longer." Sasuke knew he was being selfish and unfair, but he couldn't help it, he finally fond someone worth his time and didn't want to let that go so easily.

* * *

><p>Well there you go guys another chapter.<p>

Hope you like this little Sasuke side of the story

Please comment, and I shall post soon,

Till then! This is Yami! =D


End file.
